Dunia Itu Berputar
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Dunia itu berputar. Mengelilingi matahari dan berputar tiap harinya. Iklimnya selalu berubah, begitu juga kehidupan yang ada di dalamnya. / Rated T , not for kids lol / AU / Gempa x Yaya (or Hanna? I think both /slap) / Update setiap 2 minggu sekali (Jika berhalangan, kemungkinan 3 minggu sekali)
1. Prologue

Hai. Aku Ying, seorang gadis berdarah Cina yang tinggal di Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.

Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang menjalani hidup normal dengan penampilan biasa –malah terlihat seperti seorang kutu buku.

Namun, tidak dengan sahabat wanitaku yang satu itu. Sahabatku yang bisa dibilang hidup kurang normal dan sering pergi minum-minuman keras setiap malamnya bersama sang kekasih.

Namanya Yaya Yah. Namun ia lebih suka memakai nama samaran "Hanna". Ia seorang gadis cantik nan rupawan dengan rambut coklat sebahunya yang ia urai.

Setiap malam, aku menyaksikannya menghabiskan waktu bersama BoBoiBoy Gempa – kekasihnya, dengan berpesta, bersenang-senang, dan melakukan hal lainnya yang dilarang agama Islam dengan keras.

Tentunya, Yaya mendapat banyak gunjingan dan selalu dibicarakan oleh tetangga sekitar. Ahli neraka, wanita pelacur, wanita setan, dan julukan yang tak mengenakkan hati sering mampir di pendengarannya dan juga pendengaranku.

Namun, ia tak pernah menanggapinya. Yaya tak pernah mendendam pada mereka, dan hanya mengatakan, "Tidak apa, Ying. Mereka memang benar. Aku memang ahli neraka, seperti yang mereka katakan."

Namun, dunia itu berputar. Roda kehidupan selalu berputar. Kehidupan yang ada di dalamnya pasti berubah, sama seperti perkembangan dunia yang semakin modern dari hari ke hari.

Begitupun Yaya dan Gempa.

Kejutan Tuhan memang mengagumkan. Aku tak pernah menyangka kisah kehidupan mereka jauh lebih baik dari apa yang terlihat.

Dan inilah cerita hidup mereka.

 **Dunia Itu Berputar**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios, Malaysia**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning : Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang seharusnya belum boleh dibaca oleh anak-anak.**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Coming Soon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Apa yang merubahmu, Yaya?

Terkadang hidup ini membosankan. Setiap harinya hanya makan, minum, mengerjakan tugas rumah dan pekerjaan, lalu tidur. Semua itu terus berulang setiap harinya, membuat Yaya jenuh.

Mengerjakan hal yang menjadi hobi kadang sukar dilakukan. Apalagi di negara Malaysia, aturan hidupnya begitu ketat. Setiap perempuan harus menjaga sikap, melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang ibu rumah tangga, dan kadang harus tahan akan perlakuan kaum lelaki terhadap mereka.

Yaya kesal, marah, dan kadang tak terima akan semua hal itu. Perempuan seolah dididik untuk menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga sedari kecil. Aturan hidup para wanita muda begitu ketat. Sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan, cercaan dan makian akan datang menghampiri telinga. Menyesakkan hati dan pikiran, membuat stress yang dapat berujung maut.

Ya, jujur saja Yaya lelah. Terutama saat ini.

Saat di mana ia difitnah melakukan suatu tindakan yang tak pernah ia lakukan oleh tetangga-tetangganya dan bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Padahal Yaya sudah menjaga aurat, berusaha bersikap sopan santun, dan meraih prestasi setinggi langit.

Tapi, kenapa...?

* * *

 **A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

 **Dunia Itu Berputar**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios, Malaysia**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Language : Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Warning : Straight pair!GempaYaya, konten tidak baik dibaca oleh kanak-kanak, Elemental!Brother (not twin okeh), bersetting di Kuala Lumpur (Malaysia)**

 **Terinspirasi dari kisah warga Malaysia yang dibagikan di media sosial Twitter dan saya ubah sedikit demi kepentingan cerita**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari membuat cerita ini**

 **Jika ada hal yang menyinggung, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun dalam cerita ini**

 **Chapter 1 : Apa yang merubahmu, Yaya?**

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**

Hidup di bawah tekanan dari sekeliling itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Justru memuakkan, rasanya ingin mati saja.

Yaya ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah orang-orang yang menuduhnya sembarangan. Atau mungkin sekedar melempar sebutir telur busuk agar mereka tahu seberapa murkanya sang gadis berhijab.

Namun, Yaya kini hanya menunduk. Menunduk menatap lantai yang terlihat lebih menarik, ketimbang menatap ayahnya yang kini sedang mengadakan diskusi keluarga di ruang tengah rumah Yaya.

"Yaya, jujur pada Abah. Kau benar pernah mabuk-mabukan di pesta ulang tahun teman mata birumu yang sok akrab itu?"

Yaya memutar mata. _Pertanyaan itu lagi.._

"Namanya Taufan, Bah."

"Abah tidak peduli."

Sebisa mungkin, Yaya tahan amarahnya yang mungkin akan keluar dan mengambil alih kendali tubuh serta pikirannya. Hei, begini-begini juga Yaya masih tahu sopan santun terhadap orang tua.

"Bukannya Yaya sudah bilang," Yaya sedikit mengambil jeda untuk sekadar mengambil napas. "Yaya tidak minum-minuman keras di pesta Taufan. Yaya hanya minum jus apel."

Mata sang ayah menatap tajam sang putri. Mencari kejanggalan dari gelagat Yaya yang mungkin ada.

"Tapi teman Abah menyaksikannya sendiri. Kamu mau berbohong?"

Walau Yaya tak menunjukkan gelagat yang menunjukkan ada hal yang disembunyikan, sang ayah masih terus saja curiga. Benar-benar aneh.

"Yaya tidak bohong, Abah. Berapa kali Yaya mau disidang begini? Yaya masih banyak tugas di kampus, Bah."

Kali ini, Yaya memberanikan diri menatap mata sang ayah. Menatap langsung kilatan marah yang terlihat jelas pada iris pria berumur 40-an itu.

Jika gadis lain yang ditempatkan pada situasi seperti ini, gadis itu pasti akan menangis. Namun tidak untuk Yaya. Sama sekali tidak berlaku padanya.

Jujur saja, Yaya sudah lelah menangis semalaman di asramanya itu. Walau Ying, sahabatnya yang kebetulan sekamar dengannya, sudah memberinya dukungan dan hal lain yang membuat Yaya seharusnya bisa tersenyum, hati Yaya masih sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Sudahlah Yaya!" Kali ini sang 'ibunda' yang bersuara. "Mengaku saja! Sampai kapan kau mau berbohong terus di depan kami?!"

"Tapi, Mak, Yaya sungguh tidak melakukan tindakan maksiat itu!" Yaya ikut meninggikan suara, menciptakan suasana mencekam di dalam rumah yang tadinya penuh kasih sayang. "Mungkin teman Mak itu yang salah."

"Kau menyalahkan Hashnan?! Beraninya-,"

"Kenapa Mak selalu membela orang itu? Apa karena Hashnan itu mantan kekasih Mak?"

"KURANG AJAR!"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi Yaya, sukses membuat pipi itu memerah. Sang ibu kini terdiam dengan tangan yang memanas sehabis menampar sang putri, sambil wajahnya menunjukkan warna merah tanda rasa sabar sudah mencapai batas maksimal.

"Mak, Abah.." Yaya kini menatap sangat-sangat tajam pada kedua orang tuanya. "Kenapa lebih mendengarkan perkataan orang lain? Sedangkan Yaya di sini sudah hampir gila menjawab pertanyaan Abah dengan jawaban yang sama dan jujur?"

Kedua insan itu mematung. Namun sebelum sempat mengucap sepatah kata pun, Yaya beranjak pergi. Menyambar ponsel pintarnya yang sempat berdering, lalu menjawab panggilan telepon yang masuk.

"Ya, Gem. Aku sudah selesai."

"Tunggu, Yaya! Kita belum sele-,"

Sayang sekali, sebelum kalimat sang ayah selesai, Yaya sudah terlebih dahulu membuka dan menutup pintu keluar rumah dengan keras.

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**

Sesekali iris emas Gempa melirik Yaya yang kini duduk di samping jok kemudi, sebelum kembali fokus menatap jalanan. Wajah Yaya terlihat begitu murung, matanya pun tak lepas menatap ke luar jendela mobil.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Gempa tentunya merasa khawatir.

"Yaya, _are you okay?_ "

" _Yeah, i'm okay. Don't worry._ "

Nada tidak bersemangat yang keluar dari bibir Yaya sama sekali tak menunjukkan sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi. Berlawanan sekali dengan kalimat yang diiringi nada lesu itu.

"Ayolah, Yaya. Cerita padaku."

Kali ini, wajah Yaya diarahkan pada Gempa yang tengah menyetir.

"Sungguhan, Gempa. Aku tidak apa."

Hembusan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Gempa, tanda telah menyerah dengan keteguhan Yaya yang ingin menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Fokus Gempa yang tadinya terbagi dua kini hanya berpusat pada aspal hitam di depannya.

"Baiklah. Kita ke asrama, 'kan?"

Wajah lesu tanpa semangat bak mayat itu mengangguk pelan.

Gempa benar-benar merasa wanita itu adalah spesies berketurunan batu. Keras kepala sekali, dan sulit dimengerti seperti halnya batu kerikil tak berguna yang menusuk kakinya kemarin.

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**

 **Karena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga**

Kini Yaya mengerti betul pahitnya peribahasa.

Walaupun banyak kebaikan yang ia perbuat, orang-orang masih saja terpaku pada keburukan tak berarti yang ia lakukan. Bahkan yang tidak ia lakukan sekalipun dan masih belum terbukti kebenarannya.

Orang-orang zaman sekarang hanya membicarakan gosip, gosip, dan gosip. Seolah tanpa membicarakan kejelekan seseorang sehari saja, mereka bisa mati. Setiap harinya, burung selalu mengantarkan kabar kesana-kemari pada setiap saat di seluruh dunia. Di kampus, di kelas, di rumah, di kebun, bahkan di hutan.

Kelakuan manusia yang satu ini aneh, tapi nyata. Mereka mengatakan diri mereka lebih baik dari binatang, padahal kenyataannya binatang masih lebih baik. Binatang langsung menyatakan ketidak-sukaan mereka langsung pada binatang atau manusia yang mengganggunya dengan cara mereka masing-masing, bukan seperti manusia yang hanya berani membicarakannya di belakang.

Terkadang hidup selucu itu. Yaya hampir dibuat tertawa olehnya.

"Yaya."

Sebuah panggilan cukup singkat datang dari mulut Ying. Mengacaukan lamunan sang gadis berhijab yang terduduk di dekat jendela kamar asramanya.

"Kenapa?"

Ying terdiam sebentar. Kacamata bundar berbingkai biru itu diperbaiki letaknya, walau kacamata itu sama sekali tak salah letaknya.

"...Apa rencanamu setelah lulus?"

Yaya terkejut sedikit. Kepalanya yang tadi menghadap ke luar jendela ditolehkan pada Ying yang terduduk di kasur, menatap malu-malu dari balik kacamatanya.

Aneh sekali. Ying yang biasanya tak terlalu mempedulikan masalah rencana hidup justru bertanya hal demikian padanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Ying menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gerakan canggung. Seperti dapat menebak pikiran Yaya terhadap pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kan kita udah semester 6, jadi ya harus ada rencana untuk ke depannya."

Yaya mengangguk setuju. Dirinya lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Entah kenapa pikiran tentang rencana hidupnya kini tertimbun pikiran tentang masalah yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

"Yah, kurasa cari pekerjaan dan menikah dengan Gempa."

Yaya sedikit tersenyum saat mengucap nama Gempa. Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya yang diterpa cahaya malam dan dibelai angin dingin sang malam. Ying pun terkekeh mendengar penuturan jujur sang sahabat.

"Ahaha, pikiranmu cuman nikah sama Gempa aja tiap hari."

Pipi Yaya semakin memerah, godaan Ying memang ada benarnya. Yaya memajukan bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama Ying.

"Ya namanya juga udah cinta, 'kan? Memangnya kamu tidak ingin nikah sama Fang juga?"

Yaya balik menggoda Ying. Sedangkan yang digoda balik hanya merona di tempat sambil masih terkekeh.

Setidaknya rencana Ying untuk membuat Yaya melupakan masalahnya berhasil.

 **~*oOo*~**

Pagi hari menjelang, University of Malaya semakin dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang harus mengikuti mata pelajaran kuliahnya atau mengejar dosen untuk melakukan berbagai revisi pada skripsinya.

Ya, menggarap skripsi adalah tugas paling menyusahkan bagi Yaya. Walau dirinya terbilang pintar, tugas akhir ini tampak sukar untuk diselesaikan. Agak membuat stress Yaya memuncak, ditambah dengan masalah yang menerpanya baru-baru ini.

Jujur saja, seisi kampus kini asyik bergosip ria tentang masalah Yaya. Dan demi apapun, kuping Yaya panas sekali. Setiap langkahnya di kampus ini seolah diperhatikan dan ditatap dengan pandangan tak percaya. Berbagai omongan yang memasukkan nama Yaya seperti menggema di lorong-lorong kampus.

"Itu Yaya Yah, 'kan? Kudengar dia mabuk-mabukan di pestanya si Taufan."

"Hah.. sayang sekali ya. Padahal Yaya itu gadis baik-baik. Katanya juga Taufan itu yang mengajak Yaya minum loh."

"Jangan-jangan, mereka berdua sudah... tidur?!"

"Wah, artinya Gempa diduain tuh. Mengecewakan sekali ya."

"Hush, ada orangnya tuh."

Yaya terus berjalan, berusaha menulikan telinganya dari berbagai fitnah yang tengah disebarkan di kampus itu. Yaya ingin sekali menghajar mereka satu-persatu agar perasaannya merasa puas. Tapi apa daya, hal itu justru semakin memperparah keadaan nantinya.

 _'Ya Allah.. Kenapa mereka masih menyebar fitnah di depan orang yang tengah difitnah..'_

Yaya hanya bisa membatin miris, sambil sesekali berteriak dalam hati untuk mengurangi amarah yang memuncak sejak menginjakkan kaki di universitas ini. Kalau bukan karena skripsi, Yaya tidak mau masuk ke kampus hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Walau dipaksa Ying sekalipun.

Yaya lalu memasuki area kantin universitas. Menahan marah terlalu lama tak baik untuk kesehatan perutnya. Perut langsing itu terus saja berdendang, tanda rasa lapar sudah menyerang. Mungkin seporsi *maggi goreng dan **teh oo cukup sempurna untuk melepaskan rasa lapar yang sedari tadi menginvasi perutnya.

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, Yaya duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di kantin itu. Melamunkan hari-harinya yang menambah rasa pengalamannya akan menjadi bahan fitnah dan gunjingan orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sedang asyik melamun sambil menatap kosong pada taman yang ada di dekat kantin, seorang pemuda berjaket biru tua polos dengan sedikit rambut putih pada kepalanya datang –lalu seenaknya duduk di hadapan Yaya. Hampir membuat Yaya terkena serangan jantung karena kaget.

"Apa maumu-," Yaya sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya saat menatap mata biru tua di depannya. "Taufan?"

Taufan tersenyum tipis, berusaha memaklumi nada sinis yang keluar dari mulut Yaya barusan.

"Hei, ayolah~ Begini caramu menyapa seorang teman?"

Yaya menyipitkan sebelah matanya, lalu memijat pelan kepalanya yang tertutup hijab biru tosca. Ia lelah sekali saat ini.

"Sudahlah, langsung ke intinya saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin basa-basi sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

Yaya menunjuk seorang wanita berumur 30-an yang membawa maggi goreng dan teh oo pesanannya. Gadis yang kini memakai baju pink tua itu pun langsung memakan makanan yang telah sampai ke mejanya setelah sebelumnya membaca do'a makan.

"Hah.. baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan bicara selagi nona Yaya sedang makan." Taufan sedikit menyelipkan candaan untuk mencairkan suasana –yang sayangnya tak Yaya pedulikan sama sekali. "Aku minta maaf karena telah mengundangmu ke acaraku waktu itu. Yah, bisa dibilang orang-orang mengira di pesta itu ada perbuatan tak pantas yang terjadi-,"

"Orang-orang mengira seperti itu karena kelakuanmu yang memang tak seperti pemuda baik-baik." Yaya menunjuk hidung Taufan dengan garpu di tangan kanannya. Sontak Taufan langsung dibuat _speechless_ karena kalimat Yaya barusan. "Lagipula itu bukan salahmu juga, kok. Yang pertama membuat fitnah itu pamanku, bukan kau."

Taufan tersenyum kikuk. Wanita yang _badmood_ memang mengerikan, seperti yang kakak beriris merahnya itu katakan.

"Dan juga aku ingin bertanya," Taufan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sambil matanya menatap sekeliling –takut ada orang yang mencuri dengar. "Kau sudah dengar gosip yang... _itu_?"

"Hah?" Yaya menghentikan kegiatan memakan maggi gorengnya, lalu menatap penasaran pada Taufan. "Gosip itu? Gosip yang mana?"

Taufan menepuk wajahnya yang memerah. Sungguh, ini memalukan.

Telunjuk Taufan mengarah pada Yaya, lalu kemudian mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua jari telunjuknya lalu bergerak, saling berpaut satu sama lain.

Yaya yang melihatnya langsung membelalakkan mata, wajahnya pun ikut merona hebat. Tiba-tiba liurnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan, membuat Yaya langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk seketika. Tangan gadis itu pun sontak menepuk-nepuk dada untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera, walau tak berhasil sama sekali.

"Eh?! Minum dulu, Ya!" Taufan menyodorkan teh oo milik Yaya –yang langsung diminum dengan beringas oleh sang gadis. "Sudah enakan?"

"...Alhamdulillah.. Sudah.."

Yaya menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya. Yaya terus mengulanginya selama beberapa saat. Taufan pun hanya terdiam sambil menatap Yaya dengan pandangan khawatir yang konyol.

"Maaf.. Kau jadi _keselek_.."

Yaya mengibaskan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa.. Yang salah ini air ludahku." Yaya kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya kembali dirasa memanas. "Dan ya, aku sudah dengar. Itu mengganggu sekali, jujur saja."

"Maaf ya. Kau jadi terganggu begini."

Yaya kembali menghembuskan napas kasar. Maggi gorengnya masih ada sedikit lagi. Segera saja Yaya kembali menyendokkan makanan panjang yang keriting itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Jujur saja, sifat Taufan yang suka meminta maaf atas segala masalah yang terjadi padanya dan mengikut sertakan orang lain kadang membuat Yaya _facepalm_. Mungkin Taufan memang sudah dilatih oleh kakak dan adiknya sedari kecil untuk meminta maaf pada orang lain dengan leluasa.

"Ya ya, tidak apa. Berhenti minta maaf, aku _eneg_ jadinya."

Taufan terkekeh. Tingkah pura-pura tak peduli Yaya selalu berhasil menghiburnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu singa yang sedang makan hahaha."

Yaya hanya diam, namun tangannya mengibas-ngibas di udara –menyuruh Taufan untuk cepat pergi. Taufan terkekeh sekali lagi, lalu beranjak pergi dari kantin.

Setelah berjalan santai beberapa saat, iris biru tuanya bertemu iris merah darah di lorong kampus yang agak gelap –agak dekat dengan kantin. Taufan tersenyum penuh makna, entah apa arti senyum itu.

"Kau bicara apa sama Yaya?"

"Tidak ada, hanya menyapa. Kenapa memang? Kau cemburu, hm? Hahaha."

Sang pemilik iris merah darah lalu terdiam.

 **~*oOo*~**

Bulan Mei, Juni, dan Juli pun berlalu, berganti dengan bulan yang bernama Agustus. Semua gunjingan dan fitnah yang tadinya menyerang Yaya secara bertubi-tubi akhirnya mulai menyurut. Tampaknya, mereka telah bosan dan mulai mencari objek gosip yang baru. Yaya pun bisa bernapas lega.

Kelegaan Yaya pun bertambah saat berbagai tugas dan skripsinya telah selesai. Hari ini pun menjadi hari wisuda S2-nya bersama beberapa teman seperjuangan yang berhasil melewati terpaan badai bernama skripsi.

Jujur, Yaya sangat bahagia hari ini. Selain karena perjuangannya telah usai, ia akhirnya akan meninggalkan tempat penuh gosip yang membuat panas telinga. Tapi ia sedikit khawatir, orang tuanya ataupun adiknya –Totoitoy— belum juga sampai. Telepon pun tak diangkat, apalagi pesan singkat yang Yaya kirim beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ying pun menyadari gelagat sedikit panik yang sedari tadi Yaya tunjukkan. Gadis berbando biru itu pamit pergi pada teman-temannya yang mengajaknya berbincang, lalu perlahan mendekati Yaya.

"Yaya, ada apa?"

Ying menepuk pelan pundak Yaya, yang membuat sang gadis berhijab merah muda itu hampir pingsan karena terkejut.

"Ah, Ying. Ini... Mak dan Abah tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal acaranya mau mulai.."

Ying sedikit terkejut. Tak biasanya orang tua Yaya bisa tidak tepat waktu di saat yang cukup penting. Sepupu Ying yang berasal dari Indonesia pun sudah datang, bagaimana bisa orang tua Yaya yang tinggal 50 km jauhnya dari kampus Yaya bisa terlambat?

"Ya sudah, tunggu saja dulu sebentar lagi. Mungkin _handphone_ mereka sedang _lowbatt_ dan terkena sedikit macet."

Ying berusaha membuat Yaya tetap berpikir positif. Namun, orang tua Yaya tak kunjung tiba hingga acara dimulai. Yaya yang merupakan wisudawan berprestasi ditempatkan pada barisan paling depan. Gugup dan gelisah menjadi satu, menciptakan perasaan tak enak yang sama sekali tak membuat Yaya nyaman.

Saat hampir tiba waktunya untuk pengambilan ijazah di atas panggung, ponsel Yaya bergetar. Awalnya Yaya tidak menghiraukannya, namun lama kelamaan getaran ponselnya itu membuat Yaya terganggu. Dengan gelagat agak gugup dan panik, Yaya langsung menerima panggilan telepon dari nomor adiknya –Totoitoy.

"Halo?"

Yaya sedikit berbisik, takut untuk membuat kebisingan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

 _"Ha-halo, kak Yaya?"_

Nada Totoitoy terdengar begitu panik dan ketakutan. Yaya bahkan menduga sang adik tengah menangis sampai bergetar ketakutan. Tapi, kenapa?

"Ada apa? Kenapa nelpon kakak di saat sedang acara?"

Kali ini, terdengar isakan. Yaya semakin dibuat panik karenanya.

 _"Mak dan Abah.. hiks! Ditangkap polisi ka-karena kasus narkoba.. hiks!"_

"...Apa..?"

Yaya membeku di tempat. Iris hazelnya membulat sempurna, tanda rasa terkejut menyerang diri Yaya. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat seketika, napas Yaya kini tercekat sempurna.

 _"Kakak! Ce-cepat ke sini! Totoitoy takut.. hiks hiks!"_

Acara kini mulai memasuki bagian yang ditunggu-tunggu. Semua wisudawan berdiri dan bersiap untuk menerima ijazah mereka yang dari dulu diperjuangkan. Yaya pun ikut berdiri, namun tak lama kaki-kakinya melangkah keluar ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa –membuat semua mata menatapnya dengan heran.

Gempa yang kebetulan sedang melihat acara wisuda sang kekasih pun menatap Yaya dengan heran. Kekasihnya itu berjalan terburu-buru dengan raut wajah panik dan takut yang begitu kentara.

"Yaya! Tunggu!" Gempa langsung menghalang jalan sang gadis dengan raut wajah khawatir. Kekhawatiran Gempa semakin memuncak ketika melihat air mata Yaya yang meluncur mulus tanpa hambatan di pipinya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Yaya terdiam sebentar. Lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Abah dan Mak.. ditangkap polisi karena narkoba."

 **~*oOo*~**

Yaya tak percaya. Sama sekali tak bisa percaya dengan pemandangan di rumahnya.

Anggota ***Polis Diraja Malaysia kini ada di rumahnya, membongkar setiap sudut yang memungkinkan untuk menyembunyikan barang haram itu.

Barang haram pembawa segala keburukan yang entah kenapa masih digemari itu telah disebarkan dan diperjual-belikan oleh sang ayah serta ibunya tanpa diketahui Yaya. Yaya masih tak percaya dengan fakta yang baru terkuak di depan matanya, bahwa ibu dan ayahnya adalah pengedar narkoba.

Yaya kini hanya bisa terdiam sambil memeluk adiknya yang tak henti-hentinya menangis keras. Tangannya hanya bergerak mengelus kepala sang adik dengan lembut, sedang mata hazel itu menatap kosong. Yaya tak bisa menangis lagi, entah kenapa.

Sayup-sayup, telinga Yaya mendengar suara bisikan dari beberapa tetangga yang melihat penangkapan kedua orang tua Yaya –mungkin sengaja agak dikeraskan agar Yaya dapat mendengarnya. Yaya seakan ingin dilahirkan tuli saja agar tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Wah.. tidak disangka ya. Padahal Pak Yah itu kelihatan soleh lo."

"Yah namanya juga pencitraan, bu. Hahaha."

"Yang jelas, 'kan, mereka menjual barang haram dan ternyata tak sebaik kelihatannya."

"Hah.. buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Anaknya mabuk-mabukan, orang tuanya jual narkoba."

"Hahaha, memang keluarga tidak baik-baik dari sananya."

"Hush, anaknya dengar tuh."

Yaya mengatupkan kedua matanya, tak kuat menahan hinaan yang kini ia dan adiknya terima. Gempa yang berdiri di sebelah Yaya hanya bisa menatap prihatin. Gempa beranjak berdiri di belakang sang gadis, lalu menutup telinga Yaya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah.. jangan dengarkan.."

Namun seberapa kuatnya Yaya menulikan telinga, berbagai hinaan terus terdengar sampai hari itu berakhir.

Yaya berkali-kali menguatkan diri dalam hati, demi adiknya. Namun Yaya hanyalah manusia biasa, yang penuh dengan kecacatan diri dan dosa. Sudut hati Yaya mulai membisikkan sebuah rayuan, yang mengajaknya untuk terjun dalam lautan dosa penuh rasa putus asa.

Seperti yang mereka katakan, Yaya memang seorang pendosa.

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **To Be Continued**

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**

 ***Maggi goreng : Mie instant yang digoreng dengan bumbu khas India dan biasanya dijual di kedai muslim India (Mamak)**

 ****Teh oo : Teh biasa. Karena kalau di Malaysia bilang "teh" doang, bakal dikasih teh susu.**

 *****Polis Diraja Malaysia : Dinas kepolisian yang ada di Malaysia, sama dengan Polisi Republik Indonesia.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Sesuai janji yang di summary, akhirnya update. Jadi, ya gini /apaan**

 **Jujur aja, fanfic kali ini cukup susah karena harus cari banyak referensi tentang Malaysia. So, kalau masih ada yang salah, harap beritahu di kolom review atau PM ya ^^ Segala masukan akan sangat sangat diterima, kritikan juga. Tapi jangan pedes pedes, karena saya memang gak terlalu suka makanan pedes /wat**

 **Dan buat yang mau protes gara-gara saya sering bikin CERITA SEDIH tentang Yaya, BoBoiBoy, dan sebagainya di situs ini, harap puter balik dan fokuskan mata anda pada genre, summary, dan antek-anteknya yang menunjukkan cuplikan cerita ini. Anda bisa baca segini banyaknya kata, kenapa membaca genre saja sungkan?**

 **Kalau gak tau apa itu genre dan summary, mari kita pelajari sebentar. Genre itu semacam tema fanficnya, seperti genre angst dan tragedy yang sedih, atau humor yang bikin suasana cerah dan bikin ketawa. Paham?**

 **Dan summary itu artinya sinopsis. Menurut KBBI atau Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, sinopsis berarti ringkasan cerita yang berisi cuplikan seluruh adegan sehingga membentuk tema cerita.**

 **Nah, ringkasan seluruh cerita. Artinya, dari membaca sinopsis kita bisa tahu ini cerita menarik atau engga, ini cerita sedih atau engga, and bla bla bla saya cape ngetik jujur.**

 **Jadi, wahai para pembaca yang bijak, budayakan membaca sinopsis dan genre sebelum membaca suatu cerita. Pening ae ah. Gatau yang mana summary yang mana genre? Lu tau tulisan agak panjang di bawah judul? Itu summary. Hahahah!**

 **So, sampai sini saja acara bla bla bla (?) saya. Sampai jumpa minggu depan!**


End file.
